Slumber Party
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Our town's heroes saved everyone from Bill's Weirdmageddon. However, things must come to an end as the twins spend their last night in the Mystery Shack. How will they spend their last night in Gravity Falls? How does a sleep over sound?


**AN: Hello everyone decided to make a one-shot and yes it's a "one-shot". It will not be made into a series and there won't be a sequel. Speaking of sequels, I decided that Returned Feelings will be its last sequel of its series because I keep on neglecting it. So when I finish that Fanfic, it will be the last. I will continue The Missing, Superunatural Gravity Falls, and one last sequel of the Bipifica series. So please enjoy this one-shot and please leave great reviews. Thank you all for being great readers/supporting fans throughout my years of being a fanfiction writer for all of you. However, soon I will no longer be a writer…I will become an author of my own book(s) and I hope you will all love them if you come across them in your local book store. This one-shot is going to be about if the twins had one more night at the Mystery Shack before they had to leave. Without further a due, enjoy!**

 **Slumber Party**

Dipper and Mabel finally defeated Bill and ended the weirdmageddon with their friends and family. Since Soos was now the owner of the Mystery Shack, he allowed the Pines family to stay the night in the shack before Mabel and Dipper went back home and Stan went on his boat adventure with Ford.

"Thank you Soos. I'm glad we get to spend one last night with you before we all go our separate ways." Mabel said.

"Especially since the bus doesn't arrive again until the morning." Dipper chimed in.

"No problem dudes. If anything I should be thanking you two. Since your family help saved the town, I'm grateful that I can still call this place home." Soos said as he was hugged by Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright Soos. Remember to lock up tonight we'll be heading out at 8 am sharp." Stan said as he was about to head to bed since Ford already went into the basement for the night.

"Sure thing Mr. Pines and thank you again for giving me the Shack. I promise to take great care of her." Soos said.

"Grunkle Stan. Can I have one last sleep over with my friends?" Mabel said.

"Don't ask me kid. Soos is now the man of this dump." Stan said as he walked back to his old room for the night.

"Ugh! Mabel, you've had several sleepovers with Grenda and Candy during the summer." Dipper whined.

"Come broseph. You can survive one last sleepover with the girls. Can we Soos?" Mabel asked.

"I don't see why not." Soos said with a smile and Mabel cheerfully gave Soos another hug but then quickly ran over to the phone to call her friends.

"Well, I better get some sleep now before they keep me up all night." Dipper said heading to the stairs that lead to the twins' room.

"Alright dude. Pleasant dreams." Soos said as he wished Dipper a good night.

After Dipper went upstairs to get some sleep, Mabel then made her phone calls once Dipper was out of earshot. Mabel called her friends and they all agreed to come over. However, when the last one agreed she couldn't help but smile even more because this would be the first time she got her to come over…

 **30 minutes later…**

Mabel's friends came over and all four of the girls came into the twins' room. Dipper was fast asleep but once he heard Mabel come in he stirred from his sleep to see not just Mabel with Candy and Grenda…but Pacifica Northwest came over as well which surprised Dipper beyond belief.

"Is this a dream? I never thought Pacifica would agree to a sleepover here of all places." Dipper said.

"Very funny Dipper but Mother and Father said I need to socialize with the local populace since we are broke and have to downgrade from high class to (Pacifica shivering) lower class." Pacifica said.

"Well at least you can't make fun of us anymore." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't have to make fun of you. You do that well enough by yourself." Pacifica retorted as she smirked a little too but quickly stopped before anyone noticed but Mabel did…

"Alright guys no fighting tonight. This is our last sleepover with Mabel since Dipper and her have to head back home in the morning." Candy said.

"Yeah so cool it!" Grenda shouted.

"Shh! Grenda, people are sleeping." Mabel said.

"Sorry Mabel." Grenda apologized.

"So what do we do for this…sleepover thing?" Pacifica asked.

"You never been to a sleepover before?" Mabel asked.

"Well no! I was too busy getting my beauty rest before presenting myself and my family name for the next day. I never had any time for sleepovers let alone pay for my friends to stay longer than daytime hours with me." Pacifica said and everyone's mouths were open in disbelief and shock.

"What?" Pacifica demanded.

"Pacifica…You don't pay for friends to hang out with you." Dipper said.

"Well…Daddy said it had to be done so I can know what it's like to have people like me around. It's not like I cared since we had money at the time." Pacifica said now crossing her arms.

"Well tonight you have us for free." Mabel said with a great smile.

"Well free is the clearance sale going on since I don't have anything to pay you two." Pacifica said.

Dipper was about to say something but Mabel shook her head at him telling him just to let it go and Dipper reluctantly did.

"So who's going first?" Candy asked.

"Going where?" Pacifica asked now getting confused.

"To change in the bathroom silly. You can't sleep in your normal clothes during the night." Grenda said.

"Didn't you bring you night clothes with you Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Well…No! I thought you said on the phone we'd be staying up all night." Pacifica said.

"Well it is called a sleepover so in case one or all of us goes to sleep during the night, we all would be prepared." Mabel explained.

"Shesh. Here I thought she said we lived under a rock. I guess the tables have turned, huh?" Grenda said.

"Grenda be nice." Candy said.

"Here you can have my spare pajamas. Come with me and I'll show you where our bathroom is so you can change." Mabel said as she escorted Pacifica out.

"Ugh! This is going to be one long night." Dipper said once they left the room.

"It will be okay Dipper." Candy said.

"Yeah what's the worst that can happen?" Grenda said.

"Didn't I tell you guys already? Pacifica is the worst. She's going to be a buzzkill tonight." Dipper said.

"Give her a chance Dipper. I'm sure she'll come around." Candy said.

"We'll see." Dipper said.

 **Meanwhile in the bathroom…**

"Wow…" Pacifica said seeing how small and different the twin's bathroom was compared to her old one back at the mansion.

"You'll get used to it." Mabel said handing Pacifica the pajamas she got out of her closet earlier but no one saw the kind she got for Pacifica.

"Mabel you got to be kidding me. You expect me to wear this?" Pacifica said holding up the hot pink pajamas with a diamond design on the front.

"It's just for tonight. Plus, no one will care since I wore them hundreds of times." Mabel said.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll wear the stupid pjs." Pacifica said as she snatched the pajamas.

"Good. Now hurry up so the rest of us can get changed too." Mabel said as she closed the door behind her.

Once Mabel returned back to the room, her other two friends and her got their pajamas and headed out of the room for their turns to change as well. Dipper was already set for bed so he didn't need to change but he was the only one in the room until Pacifica arrived…

"W-What are you looking at?" Pacifica asked turning away in embarrassment while blushing.

"N-Nothing. You look…good." Dipper complemented which gave Pacifica a small smile on her face but quickly vanished when Mabel came into the room.

"Sup everyone! I got out my light in the dark pajamas." Mabel said as she pushed the star logo on her pajamas and it lit up.

"Isn't that a fire hazard?" Pacifica and Dipper asked in unison unintentionally.

"It's a fun hazard." Mabel said proudly and then the other two girls came into the room too.

"So what do we do now?" Pacifica asked.

"MAKE OVER! MAKE OVER! MAKE OVER!" Grenda chanted.

"Let's make Dipper pretty." Candy said.

"No no no no! Last time you three strapped me into a chair and forced makeup on me! I will not let you do that to me again." Dipper said defiantly.

"How about we play some games." Mabel suggested and everyone except Pacifica and Dipper cheered.

"Games?" Pacifica asked feeling skeptic.

"Yeah. It's always fun to play different kinds of games during a sleepover." Candy said as she pushed up her glasses with a smile.

"Let's play mini golf! Mini golf! Mini golf!" Grenda cheered.

"Sorry Grenda. All my stuff is packed up so we can't tonight." Mabel said which disappointed Grenda a little but she got over it.

"How about a truth or dare game?" Candy suggested.

"Yeah that sounds easy and fun." Mabel said.

"What's a truth or dare game?" Pacifica asked.

"It's where we spin a bottle and whomever spins the bottle askes the person it lands on truth or dare. If you answer truth, you have to say truthfully what the person wants to know. However, if you say dare, you have to do whatever that person wants you to do." Dipper said.

"Sounds simple. All I would have to do then is say truth and I won't have to do anything embarrassing." Pacifica said.

"True but if you do the dare, you will be able to steal the next turn of spinning the bottle. Otherwise it will just keep going clockwise around the circle of people." Mabel pointed out.

"Alright then let's start." Grenda said.

"First we spin the bottle to see who gets the first spin of the game and then we'll go right from there." Mabel said as she spin the bottle and it landed on Dipper.

"Sweet." Dipper said as he turned the bottle then it landed on Grenda.

"Truth or dare Grenda?" Dipper asked.

"I choose dare!" Grenda nearly shouted with bravery and confidence.

"I dare you to eat a whole bottle of toothpaste." Dipper said.

"That's weak Dipper." Mabel said.

"No problem." Grenda said as she pulled out her rainbow flavored toothpaste and squeezed the whole bottle in her mouth and swallowed in one gulp.

"Eww! Gross." Pacifica said in disgust.

"Alright Grenda. It's your turn since you did the dare." Candy said.

"ALRIGHT!" Grenda yelled as she twirled the bottle so hard no one knew if it was going to stop or not but it did after a few minutes and it landed on Pacifica...

"I choose truth since it will be my turn after Grenda anyways." Pacifica said.

"Alright. Is it true…You dye your hair?" Grenda asked.

"Um NO! Obviously this is all natural." Pacifica said while flicking up her hair which made Dipper swallow a little of how cute Pacifica was but quickly coughed to cleared his throat.

"S-So I think it's your turn now." Dipper nearly stuttered.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Pacifica said as she grabbed the bottle to spin it. It then landed on Dipper and she awaited his choice.

"So what's it going to be?" Pacifica asked with a small satisfying smile because she was starting to enjoy this game since it landed on Dipper.

"Oh um…Truth." Dipper answered but was too afraid to say dare because he could have only imagined what she would have made him do.

"Is it true you still like that red headed lumberjack girl?" Pacifica asked bluntly but with a small blushed.

"Well…Just as a friend now since you know…She rejected me." Dipper admitted.

"Hmm. Well I guess that made sense from what I understood from Mabel." Pacifica said.

"What did Mabel tell you?" Dipper asked but was interrupted by Mabel.

"AAANYWAYS hahaha. Let's continue that game shall we?" Mabel said as she spun the bottle.

"It's my choice this time? I guess I choose dare." Candy said once the bottle landed on her.

"I dare you to bring out your unicorn bloodbath movie so we can watch it." Mabel said with a smile and Candy did.

"I'll get the television." Grenda said.

"I'll get the VCR." Mabel said as both left the room.

"Unicorn bloodbath?" Pacifica asked in confusion.

"Yeah. It's a movie that Mabel and her friends made and watched a dozen times already. It's supposed to be an action movie but it was just a recording of Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy going to the unicorns' grove in the wilderness a second time to beat up the unicorns for making Mabel feel bad about herself." Dipper explained.

"Wow…" Pacifica said in shock.

"We're back!" Mabel announced with enthusiasm.

"Man this TV is heavy." Grenda complained as she dropped it on the twin's floor.

Once everyone plugged everything up, Candy popped in the VHS tape so the girls could watch. However, Dipper wasn't in the mood to watch this horror show again so he decided to leave…

"I'm not going to watch this." Dipper said.

"Awe. Come on bro bro." Mabel said but fell on deaf ears as Dipper left the room to go sleep down stairs with Soos and his mother in the living room.

Mabel hated to see Dipper leave but understood since it annoyed Dipper so she let it go.

"Alright let's get this slumber party movie started!" Mabel said as she pressed the play button…

 **One hour later…**

An hour in the movie and everyone fell asleep except Pacifica who was mortified about the movie she just watched. Not from Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy beating up these horse creatures but because these unicorns were nothing like she thought they would be. They were very violent and hurtful to the girls in the video. Pacifica could see why they went a second time to fight them again.

"Best summer ever." Mabel mumbled in her sleep and Pacifica could help but smile.

"Yes it was Mabel. Thanks for being my friend." Pacifica said.

Suddenly an image of Dipper came into her mind and couldn't help but think about her time with him during her mansion being haunted. She thought about how he was the only one that gave her the strength to stand up for herself. She never felt this way with any other guy because every guy her parents tried to suit her with in the past didn't even care about her. All the other guys cared about was being a part of the Northwest name and its fortune during the time.

"I can't believe he's leaving tomorrow…" Pacifica said without thinking as a tear fell from her eye.

"Go to him." Mabel said now fully awake after hearing Pacifica.

"M-Mabel! I-I…" Pacifica stuttered but knew that Mabel knew about her true feelings towards Dipper.

"…Things happen Pacifica and time maybe short but it's what you do with it is what matters the most." Mabel said which made Pacifica nod as she got up and left the room to find Dipper…

As Pacifica left the room she noticed that someone was in the bathroom but when the door opened, Dipper walked out…

"Pacifica? You're still up?" Dipper asked.

"Y-yeah…Listen Dipper. I might not be as…cool as Wendy or as nice looking as her…but I just want you to know!..." Pacifica said as she blushed madly not fully bringing herself to say the words she wanted to say.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked baffled by Pacifica's cryptic talk.

"…I….I!" Pacifica said as tears was beginning to form in her eyes and then Dipper knew what she was trying so hard to say…and he knew what to do.

Suddenly before she knew it, Dipper pulled her in and the two's lips clashed against each other's. Pacifica was overwhelmed with overpowering emotions that she never felt before but for the first true time…She was happily in love.

Mabel saw the whole thing from the crack of the bedroom and smiled. She was happy for not just Pacifica but also Dipper as well. Mabel then hoped and prayed that they will come back again next year so everyone can enjoy another summer together….

The next morning came and the twins left on the bus heading back to Piedmont California. However, neither of the twins had any regrets but had a bunch of hopes that next year they will come back to the town with the people they loved with all their hearts…Gravity Falls.

 **THE END**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. Please leave nice reviews and I will see you all next time…BYE.**


End file.
